Randomly Insane Madness 2: Silent Hill Style!
by ZerstorenByRage
Summary: One thing though, Heather gets into a fight with a giant bread roll and Harry is running around with a watermelon stuck on his head. Just a little few precautions.


OKAY!! This ain't good, but don't care. Anyhoo, ISN'T IT AMAZING!!!??? 'TIS MY FIRST SILENT HILL FIC THINGY!!! ISN'T THAT AMAZING!! Ok this is my second random story thingy. Or....it's supposed to be...random...ized...yeah... ANYWAY!!!! ON WITH ZE THING!!   
  
One dark, twisted, snowy like weird day, Harry Mason was running around the streets carrying a bag of peanuts.  
  
Cheryl was wearing a cowboy hat and chasing a Zombie Nurse while riding on a plate.  
  
James was riding on a demon bird.  
  
A loon fired a shotgun at a window.  
  
Then.....  
  
The city of Silent Hill turned fruity...literally.  
  
SUNSHINE!! FLOWERS!   
  
FRUIT TREES!   
  
APPLES! PEARS!   
  
ANY OTHER FRUIT THAT ARE OUT THERE IN THIS WORLD!!  
  
An hour later.....  
  
Cybil came by dancing in a box.  
  
The box came to life and chased Cybil out and went after Dahlia.  
  
Harry and James were having a conversation at a bar about floor tiles.  
  
Laura came by and joined Cheryl and Alessa in a game of rock throwing.  
  
A boulder came to life and smushed a car.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
Maria and Mary took an apple out and smacked James upside the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!" James asked holding his head.  
  
Both Maria and Mary just shrug and leave the bar throwing their apples at Harry who fell off the barstool.   
  
Heather came over to Cheryl and Alessa and stared at each other for about an hour.   
  
Laura was totally lost right about now.  
  
Alessa asked, "Why are we staring at each other? We're all the same person"  
  
"Hmm....good point" Heather responded.  
  
Dahlia was running around the streets acting like a fruitcake (literally dressed as one) and yelled out, "AM I THE ONLY NORMAL ONE HERE?!?!?!"   
  
Then......  
  
Everything went all dark and freaky once again.  
  
The loon was now all mutated and was eating a turkey.  
  
A demon kid screamed out, "DRADEL DRADEL DRADEL!!!"  
  
Harry skipped along the road with James carring a beer bottle.  
  
Heather kept on whacking a demon ape for no apparent reason.  
  
THE NORMALIZED VERSION OF SILENT HILL ONCE AGAIN!!!! (FEAR IT!!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!)  
  
Harry asked Cheryl, "Have you seen my daughter? About 7 years old? Short black hair?"  
  
Cheryl gave him a weird look and backed away slowly. Soon, she ran away.  
  
A chicken ran after Cybil.  
  
James was lying down in the middle of the road dreaming of dancing cupcakes and singing bananas.  
  
Laura tripped over James.  
  
Soon......  
  
She started to beat the crap out of him.  
  
A giant pancake covered a box that Maria was hiding in.  
  
Alessa and Dahlia were dancing in a sink.  
  
After about 25 minutes of beating the crap out of James, Laura walked away with his brand new jacket.  
  
James was totally knocked out.  
  
3 watermelons fell out of the sky.  
  
One of them hit Harry on the head, and was now walking around with a watermelon covering his whole head.  
  
Heather was busting up laughing bad.  
  
Harry was now running around the streets like a chicken until he ran into a pole.  
  
Heather continued to laugh.  
  
A cup whacked her on the head.  
  
Heather turned around and looked.  
  
A giant bread roll stood before her. She unholsted her shotgun and machine gun, and prepared her battle with the bread roll of doom.  
  
Everybody except James and Harry (who was still running around with the watermelon on his head) ran over to Heather and the bread roll to watch the fight.   
  
Mr. X from Resident Evil 2 appeared between Heather and the bread.  
  
"The very first round of the Silent Hill thingys!! Heather Morris versus this giant bread roll thing!! Who will claim the victory?!" Mr. X yelled.  
  
Everybody was quite confused.  
  
James woke up and Harry finally got the watermelon off his head. They both ran to the battle.  
  
The bread and Heather got ready for their stupid battle.  
  
"You guys ready?!" Mr. X continued.  
  
Heather and the bread nod.  
  
"Metabots....Robattle!!!"  
  
Everyone got a confused look.  
  
"Begin already"  
  
Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Mr. X: -__- (dissappears)  
  
4 hours later....  
  
It becomes all dark and twisted again.  
  
Heather is all sprawled out on the ground.  
  
The bread.......still stands.  
  
A pancake drops from the sky and lands on Heather.  
  
The bread roll leaves.  
  
A duck and a pigeon were fighting over a cracker.  
  
Heather suddenly flings the giant pancake at the bread and kicks it over the cliff with seagulls and crows flying towards it.  
  
Silence for a few moments.  
  
Everyone looks at Heather weirded out.  
  
More silence.  
  
James coughs.  
  
Maria faints for no absolute reason.  
  
Cheryl screams.  
  
Everyone looks at her. And back away slowly.  
  
A banana runs by and everyone chases after it.  
  
Cheryl and Harry stand there alone, all lost and confused, and head out of Silent Hill stealing Leon's jeep.  
  
Leon: HEY!!! I NEED THAT!!!  
  
Harry: SORRY!!! WE KINDA NEED THIS!!!   
  
Leon: BUT I NEED IT MORE!!  
  
Cheryl: (gets out and whacks Leon in the head with her coloring book)  
  
Leon: HEY!  
  
Cheryl: ^__^  
  
Harry: (pats her on the head) Good job, Cheryl. ^__^  
  
Leon: (growls)  
  
Harry and Cheryl drive off into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, this.....this totally sucks. This is probably the most stupidest one I have put up on here. But hey, I need more combinations of stories. And other crap. 


End file.
